


Ellerwoman

by CreepyGhostQueen



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Superwholock, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyGhostQueen/pseuds/CreepyGhostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SuperWhoLock; When Sherlock Holmes and Dean Winchester both fall victim to beautiful otherworldly entities it is up to the Doctor, Rose, Sam, and John to pull them out of the fiery pits of hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellerwoman

"Men disappearing? There's nothing really strange about that." Sam scrolled through page after page of missing people reports coming from England. 

"Recheck your sentence!" Dean shouted from the chair beside him. 

"Not our kind of strange." Sam clarified and glared at his older brother. "Not our strange at all."

"Let me see." Dean shot up and pushed Sam out of the way. He scrolled through the pages barely reading anything, until he stopped at a small phrase he read out loud. "Following the similar patterns seen previously in Scotland, Italy, and Norway."

"Serial kidnapper." Sam sighed. 

"Don't think so." Dean became submerged in the computer. "It's been a span of a few centuries."

"Dean there is nothing going on that concerns us!"

"Look Sam!" Dean shouted and turned around. "I don't have much longer to live. So let me live the way I want." He slammed his fist on the desk. "And I want to go to London!"

"Find a way then" Sam rolled his eyes. "We can't drive to London and you're afraid of planes!"

______________________

A young girl sat on the couch in 221B. Her beauty was so extravagant even Sherlock himself felt attracted to her. Her curly blonde hair fell gracefully on her shoulders, her eyes shone a deep sea like blue, and her body was the perfect mixture of curves and protruding bones. She wore a pale blue dress, one that would surly poof out and rise when she spun. "You play the violin?" She asked softly, examining the room. 

"Tell me again why you are here?" Sherlock crossed his legs and folded his hands, resting his chin firmly on them. "You're email was quite vague."

"I know information," she smiled. "About the missing men."

"Go on."

"Play me a song?" She begged, eying the violin.

"I am on a case miss? What did you say your name was?"

"Ella." She stood up and examined the sheet music on the metal stand. "a waltz?"

"A friend is getting married." Sherlock watched as she hummed the notes of the waltz. "It's not finished." She began adding her own notes as she rocked from side to side. Sherlock watched her with a hypnotized gaze. She twirled lightly and reached her arm out to Sherlock. He looked up at her, his chin still rested on his long boney fingers. "I am on a case Miss Ella." He spoke again. "Now if you could either help me out or leave that would be exceptional. 

"A case on what Mr Holmes?" She sat back down, her eyes piercing the space between her and Sherlock. 

"You should know. You claim to have information."

"I need to make sure this information goes to the correct person, I'm hoping it will be you."

"Over twenty men missing, no connection between them" Sherlock grabbed a stack of papers to his left and shuffled through them. "Some single, some recently divorced, others married, no connection of life, work, family, only similarity is their place of dwelling is in Great Britain. However none in the same area. It is quite a mystery."

"Do you know whose doing it?" She brushed her hair back. "Because I do."

"Tell me."

"Mr Holmes doesn't know? The famous mr Holmes needs my help?" She giggled. "Only if you will play me a song."

Sherlock looked at her with a stubborn gaze. "I am on a case." He told her again. 

"I won't help unless you play me a song,"

Sherlock swallowed his pride and extended his arm, he needed the information. "Hand it over." She giggled as she did so. Sherlock rested it in the crook of his neck and checked the notes. Once perfect he slid the bow across the strings. He played the beginning of the waltz he had for John and Mary. As he played the girl danced with enthusiasm. Her dance was majestic and graceful, barely human like. He watched her spin and glide. Sherlock couldn't help himself as he set down the violin to watch her. She danced on through the silence as though invisible musicians played notes only she could hear. She held out her hand to Sherlock again, only this time he took it. 

They spun in a rhythmic matter, Sherlocks hands rested politely on her waist. Their eyes met and he couldn't detach them, he seemed to feel himself sink into the deep blue sea. He was pulled back to reality as soon as the dancing froze. Sherlocks head spun for a moment until he focused in on John. 

"Sherlock?" John crossed his arms in the doorway. "Who is this?"

Sherlock was dumbfound for a moment. "A client?" 

The girl shot John a hard glare that cut like ice. "If you have a friend over." She turned back to Sherlock. "I can come back," she paused and slipped him a ripped piece of paper. "Or you can come to me." She smiled and skipped out of the flat. 

"What was that?" John asked utterly confused. 

"I don't know." He threw himself onto the couch which was overwhelmed with her scent. "I don't know."  
______________________

The Doctor took Roses hand. He looked down at her and let a smile creep onto his face. He didn't say a word, but from the expression on his face Rose knew there was something going on. Together they stepped inside the Tardis. "Where to?" Rose smiled as The Doctor played with the buttons and knobs. 

"London 2014." He bit his lip. "We have to prevent something from happening. 

"What is it?" Roses asked excitedly as the Tardis shook. 

"There are a race of Aliens trying to rid earth of their intelligent ones."

"People I know have no worries." Rose laughed. 

The Doctor watched her for a moment as the Tardis calmed down. "They've already hit your century, now it's their time and looks like London is our location."

"Who are we saving, who have you saved?"

"Unfortunately I cant save them all, once they are gone, they are gone, no going through time to change it now" he stepped out of the Tardis. 

"Then how can we save anybody now?" Rose was genuinely confused.

"They haven't gotten him yet." The Doctor looked around mumbling under his breath. "Baker Street? Baker Street? Ah! Baker Street! Fantastic!" He smiled at Rose and led her to a seemingly unimportant flat tucked between other non important buildings. The Doctor examined the door for a moment before knocking politely. 

"I've never seen you knock." Rose laughed. "It's strange."

"I'm being po-"

The door was opened by an elderly woman. She stared at them for a moment. "Can I help you two dears?"

"Yes" The Doctor smiled. "Who are you?"

"I am Martha Hudson?" She scrunched her face. "Who are you?"

"The Doctor!" He smiled. "And this is Rose."

"You must be here for John?" 

"Sherlock" The Doctor corrected. 

"Sherlock?" Rose turned to him, what a strange name. 

"Come right in." Mrs Hudson held the door open for them as they entered the flat. "Right up stairs dears."

The Doctor led the way with Rose close behind him. They opened the door at the head of the stairs and examined the flat. "Who are you?" Sherlock asked from the couch. 

"The Doctor" he smiled 

"I already have a doctor." He held his arm out to John as he fumbled through the paper previously given to him by Ella. "Girl?"

"I'm Rose." She slide to the side as to not be hidden by The Doctor. "Rose Tyler"

"Nice to meet you Rose. Doctor" John extended his arm and shook both their hands. "Can we help you?" 

"Just looking" The Doctor ran his hands threw the books that lined the walls of the flat. 

"This is a residence." John reminded him. "If you don't have a case-"

"I do have a case" The Doctor stopped his obsessive touching. "Has there been a dancing woman here lately?" 

"Yes?" John perked up. "Why?"

The Doctor had to push the pronoun out of his mouth with brute force. "She" he turned the grimace back into a smile. "Is a murderer" 

"Sherlock show him the paper" John turned around to an empty couch. "Sherlock?" The whole flat began to shout in search of him. He was nowhere inside. "There was a paper, the girl gave him-" he swallowed hard. "Do you think?"

"Tricking a brain as superior as his is not easy, but the sense of 'love' can be deceiving" The Doctor stood blankly at the window. 

"Doctor are you okay?" Rose gently grabbed his arm. 

"Watson!" The Doctor spun around. 

"How'd you know my-"

"Doesn't matter." A glint of fear struck his face. "Are there any abandoned houses near by?"

"No I don't-" he paused for a moment. "Yes. Just a few streets down."

"Let's go!" He held Roses hand and raced out, followed by John.


End file.
